Unbreakable
by SGTC's Fallen aLien
Summary: Both had moved away from each other in order to pursue their dreams but when Fate -and Mi Nyu- makes them meet after five long years, will their friendship be as strong as before or will there be some new emotion taking over them? A spin-off of my previous song-fic. This is a Real GoMinam X OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

A woman with dyed blonde hair entered the café; she was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a simple button up shirt and flats with a cardigan in her hand. She was carrying a bad that looked somewhat heavy. The café was quite full and she quickly went and sat at the only empty table. She was a young woman in her early twenties.  
Jang Chin-sun. That was her name.  
Chin-sun had had a tiring day at work and so she had stopped for a coffee. Her apartment seemed so bare to her and so she just went there to sleep. Being a photographer was exhausting.  
The waitress came to her to take her order.  
"A hot chocolate and one cheese cake," she said and smiled politely at the waitress.  
She took out her phone and started browsing through it at random as she waited for her order to arrive.

"Oppa! This is the only place open right now. Don't be like that."  
Chin-sun heard a voice say, she turned to see a couple, perhaps? The girl had medium length hair and the guy looked like she had seen him somewhere.  
The guy turned and caught her looking at them and he glared at her, his eyes questioning her fiercely. It was then she recognized him, he was the lead singer of the idol group, A. ; the band in which _he_ was too.  
She turned to the girl, she seemed familiar too. Somehow she seemed more familiar than the guy although he was famous. Chin-sun looked at her face carefully…she had seen her somewhere..The answer startled her. It was her… She'd always remember her face.

"Go Mi Nyu-ssi!" she called nervously; there was no way she could've been mistaken.  
It was confirmed that she wasn't mistaken when the girl looked at her, a confused look on her face. She had just embarrassed herself, hadn't she? Chin-sun was sure she had; Mi Nyu didn't seem to recognize her. She raised her hand and waved, hoping that she would recognize her.

"Unnie! Jang Chin-sun-unnie?" Mi Nyu waved enthusiastically, smiling a bright smile.  
Chin-sun breathed a sigh of relief.  
She could see the guy raise an eyebrow but couldn't glare at her since his 'girlfriend' was already pulling him towards her table.  
"Chin-sun-unnie, is that really you?" Mi Nyu asked, standing in front of her.

"You can sit you know? There aren't any other empty tables," Chin-sun said with a smile. She wasn't much older than her, a few months but Mi Nyu had always looked at Chin-sun as an older sister.

Mi Nyu nodded and sat down across from Chin-sun but her 'oppa' just stood there. Chin-sun looked at him and told him to sit down with her eyes. He seemed to be the kind of person who used his eyes to talk so she found it only appropriate to communicate with her eyes.  
He rolled his eyes and sat down beside Mi Nyu.  
"It's such a surprise to see you, unnie! Almost five years!" Mi Nyu was jumping in her seat.

"Mi Nyu? Won't you introduce us?" the guy demanded.

"Oh! Sorry! This is Jang Chin-sun-unnie! We were in high school together but she was in my Oppa's class, actually it was them who were friends but we became friends too. And Unnie! This is my ummm…" a blush was making its way onto Mi Nyu's face as she continued, "…boyfriend...Hwang Tae Kyung, but you've heard of him, right?"

"Nice to meet you, Tae Kyung-ssi," Chin-sun then turned to Mi Nyu, "Of course, I've heard of him. Same band as Mi Nam."  
Mi Nyu nodded enthusiastically.  
Just then Chin-sun's order arrived she smiled at the waitress and thanked her.

"The two of you won't place your orders?" the blonde girl asked.

"Ahhh…one cupcake for me and…" Mi Nyu looked expectantly at Tae Kyung.

"Water," he just said.  
The waitress noted it down and left.

"Want some?" Chin-sun asked Mi Nyu digging into her cake.

"No…you should have your share, unnie," she said.

"Come on! It was Mi Nam who was lactose intolerant, not you!" Chin-sun laughed, while Mi Nyu shyly opened her mouth for a bite.  
Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung's order arrived a lot quicker than Chin-sun's had. Mi Nyu ate her cupcake quickly, while Chin-sun sipped in her hot chocolate and Tae Kyung on his water.

"Speaking of Oppa, how long has it been since you've met him?" Mi Nyu looked at Chin-sun.

"A few years."  
The smile had vanished from Chin-sun's face and Mi Nyu didn't fail to notice it.

"You miss him," it wasn't a question.

"No...I mean yes but he must be busy with the band and all," Chin-sun said, shaking her head.  
He was famous now; she didn't think he'd had time for her. It saddened her a bit but she had done without him for years.

"Not at all, unnie. He's at home now, he's free. Would you like to come with us?" Mi Nyu asked, hoping that Chin-sun would say yes.

"That would be troublesome. I'll meet him someday, Mi Nyu-ssi," Chin-sun looked at her now empty cup of hot chocolate.

"Come on, unnie! I'm sure he misses you too," Mi Nyu urged on.

"He said that?" Chin-sun asked, out of curiousness (or so she told herself).

"I know he does," Mi Nyu pouted.

"Just come along, woman. That brat will drop you off later," Tae Kyung spoke properly for the first time that evening.  
He was getting annoyed by their discussion. Mi Nyu was a stubborn one and the other girl seemed stubborn too.  
Chin-sun and Mi Nyu both looked at Tae Kyung.

"Yeah, Oppa will drop you home. Come with us? Please?" Mi Nyu begged, she might as well have been on her knees.  
Chin-sun sighed.  
Mi Nyu took that as her victory and got up, "Let's go!"  
All three of them stood up, after a small argument that Tae Kyung won (about paying the bill) they all filed out of the café and into a rather quite road.  
A blue car was parked at a small distance from the café, Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu both started walking towards it, so Chin-sun supposed that it was Tae Kyung's car.  
Tae Kyung got into the driver's seat and Mi Nyu rode shot-gun, which left Chin-sun sitting in the back seat.  
A smile crept up on her face without her knowledge.  
Go Mi Nam.  
Had fame changed him? Or was he the same troublesome yet caring person?  
She'd just have to wait and find out.

The ride to the dorm was fairly long as Chin-sun had learnt that Tae Kyung was on his way to recovering from night-blindness, so driving at night for him was difficult.  
"We're here!" Mi Nyu cheered as the car came to a halt outside a large house, which looked…expensive to say the least.  
All three got out of the car; Chin-sun followed behind Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung up some stairs that led to a front yard…veranda sort of thing.

"Where were you?" a voice enquired, sounding rather cross.  
That voice Chin-sun could recognize anywhere.  
Mi Nam.  
But she didn't look up…now that she knew he was there…she felt kinda nervous. She knew it was stupid, they'd known each other for years. There wasn't anything to feel nervous about!

"There's someone to visit you, Oppa," Mi Nyu said excitedly.

"Me?"

Mi Nyu nodded, she poked Tae Kyung in the ribs with her elbow, so that he would move away.  
"Tada!" she cheered as she moved away too.  
Chin-sun looked up and Mi Nam just stood there, eyes wide in surprise.

"Ch—Ch—Chin-sun," he finally managed to utter her name.

"Mi Nam," Chin-sun said and smiled at him, "It's been a long time."  
Mi Nam could just stare in disbelief.  
Almost five years…and now there she was standing right in front of him.  
One of the reasons he'd wanted to become a musician.


	2. Chapter 2

"In the U.S.A.? For how long?" Chin-sun asked as she looked at Mi Nam.  
They were now seated on the bench outside, talking about what they had done for the last five years.  
"A few months. You ask too many questions, Teddy Bear," Mi Nam said playfully, "So you decided to become a photographer? I knew you would convince your parents."  
Chin-sun let out a sigh when he mentioned her parents.  
"I didn't convince them, Mi Nam; I just told them I would pursue photography. Amma calls sometimes but I haven't spoken to Appa in a long time."  
Mi Nam looked at her, her smile had vanished.  
"Let's go in," he said, "its getting cold."  
Although Chin-sun now wore her cardigan, she still felt cold. Warm days and cold nights, that was now it was.  
Both of them got up and went in. The inside was considerably warmer and both of them relaxed. Mi Nam led her to the kitchen; all of the people inside went silent as they walked in. Chin-sun felt all their eyes on her, she felt uneasy.  
"Mi Nam! Mi Nam! Introduce us to your friend!"  
Chin-sun looked up to see a blonde guy with a huge smile on his face. Just looking at him made her smile, he looked childish and…fun!  
He ran towards them and outstretched his hand, "I'm Jeremy! Pleasure to meet you! You're pretty!"  
His last sentence made Chin-sun blush, "Nice to meet you, Jeremy-ssi. I'm Chin-sun," she smiled up at him.  
Then it went on, the long process of introductions. Chin-sun came to know four new people in a few minutes; Shin-woo, another member of the band, Mi Ja-ajumma who was Mi Nam and Mi Nyu's aunt, Mi Nam's Manager Ma and the happy go lucky Jeremy.

After introductions were done, Mi Nam led her to his room. She looked around and a picture caught her eyes. It stood out. All the other pictures were Mi Nam but that one looked different.  
Mi Nam glanced at her looking at the picture.  
"This…isn't…you…" Chin-sun said slowly.  
Mi Nam's eyes widened.  
How had she known?  
"How do—"  
"It was Mi Nyu? The time you were acting all weird and sweet…when you first joined the band. I knew something was wrong!" Chin-sun went on and on and on. She had been checking out the A. fan page since she had heard that Mi Nam was joining and she did find it weird that he was…sweet and adorable.  
Mi Nam wasn't one to act confused even when he was, so the Mi Nam in A. acting flustered was suspicious to her.  
"You mean I'm not sweet at other times?" Mi Nam cocked his head to one side, pouting a bit. She knew their secret but it was over, so there was no point trying to hide it.  
"Who are you kidding? And don't try to change the topic," Chin-sun stepped forward and folded her arms.  
Mi Man muttered something that sounded like 'this girl' and proceeded to tell her the whole story.

"So that's what happened! I'd love to see you in that state!" Chin-sun laughed loudly and Mi Nam glared at her. He had just told her about the plastic surgery gone wrong.  
"You shouldn't have tried to change, you look…good the way you are," Chin-sun said after her laughing fit had subsided.  
"Should've told that to Manager Ma," Mi Nam glared at the wall. He was still kinda pissed at the manager for making him do that, all the trouble that plastic surgery gad caused, "Mi Nyu had to go through a lot and somehow on the way, she fell in love with that..Guy!"  
"She did what family does Mi Nam and falling in love isn't a bad thing," Chin-sun said, and then added playfully, "or are you jealous that your sister found love before you did?"  
Mi Nam glared at her again, "No one is jealous."  
Chin-sun chuckled and glanced at her watch, it was about midnight.  
"Mi Nam…I need to go home," Chin-sun said, getting up.  
"Do you want to walk home?" Mi Nam demanded, getting up slowly, "I'll take you home."  
"Of course you are! You'd be a bad friend if you didn't drop me home," she went out of the room, yawning.

They went down into the hall but no one was there, they had already gone to bed.  
She gave him directions to her apartment beforehand as she didn't want to be speaking on the ride home.  
"We're taking my bike, by the way," Mi Nam said, getting out of the house.  
"Alright," Chin-sun muttered.  
She went outside and waited on the road for him to come with his bike. She was shivering now and wanted to get in bed as soon as possible.  
Mi Nam arrived a little while later, he tossed a helmet to her and she wore it. She got on the bike with her bag slung over her shoulder.  
Mi Nam clicked his tongue, "Do you want to fall off? I don't go slow."  
She understood what he was implying and awkwardly wrapped her arms around his waist. He also stiffened a little. They had been friends, yes, but being friends didn't mean that they had been physically close. They were of the opposite gender after all.  
Chin-sun felt her cheeks warm up but didn't let go. He really was driving fast.  
She could feel the wind beating against her body. She shut her eyes tightly.

Mi Nam slowed the bike down when they reached her apartment building.  
"Hey, Teddy Bear! We're here," he called but she didn't respond.  
She had started to put all her weight on him half way there and he should've known then. He should've known that she had fallen asleep.  
I cut the engine off and took off his helmet.  
"What will I do with you, Chin-sun?" Mi Nam sighed. He hung his helmet on the handle bar.  
He touched her hands that were still holding onto his jacket. He freed himself from their grip gently and still holding her arms got off his bike.  
He got her off the bike with a lot of difficulty. When he got her off the bike, she fell forwards towards him. Mi Nam grabbed her by her waist; her head came to rest on his shoulder. Holding her with one arm, he stroked her hair. A smile graced his features when he looked at her.  
His Teddy Bear…never ceased to fascinate him.

**. . .**

**A big thank you to Anonymous Piggy! Who thought anyone would like to read a Go Minam X OC story?  
But anyways thank you!  
Receiving reviews is like the best thing in the World :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

You know that time…early in the morning when you are drifting between consciousness and sleep. When you open your eyes but can't quite make out what you're seeing and where you are. That was happening Chin-sun right now as she laid there in bed. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids seemed to be too attracted to each other.  
Was she at home? Where else could she be though?  
All she remembered was getting on Mi Nam's bike and how warm it felt when she had wrapped her arms around him. When the thought flashed in her subconscious mind, her eyes seemed to open themselves. She sat up in bed with a start and rubbed her face.  
The first thing she did: scolded herself in her mind.  
She shook her head to empty itself of those…weird thoughts and decided to get out of bed.  
She threw the covers off and stepped down on the floor and tripped on something.  
She fell to the floor with an 'ooof' and landed on something soft; too soft to be her carpet.

Chin-sun tried to get up unsuccessfully and looked down. She grew more panicked when she saw that…that the something she had tripped and landed on was.  
Go Mi Nam.  
The bad part was, he seemed to be waking up.  
Well, who wouldn't wake up after a fully grown woman fell on them?  
"What's going on?" he asked groggily. He hadn't opened his eyes yet.  
Chin-sun tried to get off but Mi Nam did something unexpected. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Chin-sun. And Chin-sun felt like she had forgotten how to breathe. Her heart thudded in her chest as she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She was choking on her own tongue, it seemed.

"Mi Nam," she whispered harshly, said guy just gave an 'mmmmm' as a reply.  
"Go Mi Nam!" she said louder.  
Feeling that there was no use in calling his name, Chin-sun used all her strength freed herself of his grip.

"It's cold!" Mi Nam whined as Chin-sun sat up.

"It's the middle of the summer, idiot," she said and got up. She was making her way to the window when she turned back. She was so caught up in that 'situation' that it hadn't crossed her mind.  
Why was Mi Nam there? She looked at her friend sprawled on the floor, his arm shielding his eyes.  
"Mi Nam? How come you're here?" Chin-sun asked.

Mi Nam clicked his tongue, "Ungrateful Teddy…I decided to drop you home but you decided to fall asleep on me so I had to carry you up and put you to bed. Didn't feel like going home, so I slept here."

Chin-sun nodded; a pout on her lips.  
"Sorry…Get on the bed if you want to," she said, walking towards him.

"You think I can go to sleep now?" Mi Nam demanded. He heard his Teddy Bear sigh.  
"Maybe I could if I had a Teddy Bear to cuddle with…Teddy Bears are soft…and warm."  
He said in a fake-dreamy way.

Chin-sun understood the implication and she left her cheeks warm up instantly.  
"Wh—whatever…get up if you don't wanna sleep," she said and stormed out of her room. If she had turned around before storming out, she would have seen Mi Nam bite his lip and smile. A smile he didn't smile for many people.

Chin-sun went into the bathroom and the first thing that crossed her mind was…how the hell had she slept the whole night in skinny jeans? How? How?  
She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face and all that stuff that everyone does every morning. She went into her room and saw Mi Nam still sprawled on the floor, probably had fallen asleep again.  
Ignoring him, she went to her small wardrobe and took out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She went into her small living room to change. As if on cue, her door bell rang. She rushed to the door, wondering who it was. It wasn't like anyone visited her at other times.  
She opened the door and met with a kind smile from her land-lady.  
"Uhhh...Ajuhmma? It's very early," she forced a smile on her face. She didn't really know why she was there so early in the morning.

"Chin-sun-ah! I was worried! You weren't home until midnight so I thought...I mean a girl, alone at night," the middle-aged woman said.  
But Chin-sun somehow knew she was here for more than just asking for her well being.  
Chin-sun had come to know her nature, like most middle-aged women who stayed at home; she took a special liking in knowing each and everything about the people in the building. She had a special interest in Chin-sun, a young woman living alone.  
And Chin-sun knew that the heavens were against her when a voice called from behind her.

"Ya Teddy Bear! Get me something to eat."  
Mi Nam! He couldn't have stayed sprawled on the floor a few more minutes, could he? And who did he think he was, ordering her around?  
The woman in front of her seemed more interested on hearing Mi Man's voice.

"Oh! So you have a friend over? Sorry for disturbing you…it isn't early by the way, it's almost noon."  
The woman turned and went away, finding the story of the day had satisfied her.

Chin-sun closed the door quickly, hoping that the woman would somehow get amnesia and forget everything.  
"You couldn't have stayed inside for a few minutes, could you?"  
Chin-sun glared at Mi Nam who was still yawning.

"What?" he looked at her, "I'm hungry."

"Sure! You don't give a damn about how everyone in this building is going to think that I had a man in my house?"

"Well, that's true. You do have a man in your house," he said.  
Chin-sun sighed in exasperation. He was…Mi Nam.  
Without a word, Chin-sun led the way to the kitchen.  
After a few minutes breakfast for the two was ready and both ate it in silence.

"So what you gonna do today?" Mi Nam asked as he drank his last sip of juice.

"Sunday is off so…I was planning to stay at home," Chin-sun said.

"Boring. When did you become so boring?" Mi Nam got up from the table and put the dishes in the kitchen sink.

"I'm not boring, Mi Nam. I just want some rest," Chin-sun stood behind him.  
"Go clean yourself up…there's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom."  
Mi Nam turned and poked Chin-sun's cheek and went out without a word.  
After doing the dishes, Chin-sun just sat there until Mi Nam entered the kitchen.

"Teddy Bear?"  
Chin-sun looked at him.  
"I just realized that I don't have your number."

Chin-sun raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"Give it to me," Mi Nam took out his phone from his pocket.  
He walked towards her and clicked a photo so fast that Chin-sun couldn't even react.  
Mi Nam smirked looking at his phone.

"Teddy Bear," he muttered.  
Chin-sun snatched his phone from his hands and seemed to do something with it. Mi Nam supposed she was deleting the picture. After a while, she handed it to him.  
Mi Nam was surprised when he went through his contacts and saw Chin-sun's number…it was under the name 'Teddy Bear.'  
He smirked.  
"I should get going," he said after a while of silence.

Chin-sun nodded and smiled.  
12 hours? That was how much she had spent with him…not enough to make up for five long years.  
But he was busy. And she was too. They had grown up from being clueless teenagers to young adults who knew what to do and what they wanted.  
Both knew…work came first.  
"Yeah," Chin-sun said softly, "they must be wondering why you're not home."

"At least come down with me, I carried you three floors up the building you know?" Mi Nam said.  
Chin-sun raised her eyebrows but followed him out of her apartment anyways.  
Mi Nam's bike was parked within the premises of the apartment building; both the helmets safely in their place.  
Chin-sun stood behind him as he walked towards the bike. But all of a sudden, Mi Nam turned and, "Ehhhh…Sexy Lady…"  
Chin-sun could just stare. What in the world was wrong with him?  
And then he grabbed Chin-sun's shoulders and continued, "Oppa Gangnam Style."

Chin-sun burst out laughing; Mi Nam had always had a weird sense of humour. Gangnam Style?! That was random!  
"Yeah...Oppa? It could have been better if you did the dance-step too," Chin-sun giggled.

"Will do it only when you join me," he said as he got onto his bike.

"Keep in touch, Mi Nam," Chin-sun ignored his previous statement.

"Sure will, don't want Teddy Bear to go too far away," he smiled and put on the helmet.  
He kicked the engine to life and sped off. Chin-sun waved and her friend rode out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chin-sun entered the large, rather lavish office cautiously.  
"Chin-sun-yang," the woman sitting behind the large desk nods in acknowledgement.  
"Please take a seat."  
Chin-sun walked up and sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"You said you have an assignment for me?" she looked at the older woman.

"Yes, it's a big assignment, I must say," The woman replied, "It's your first major assignment so, do your best, okay?"

"Uhhh...but what is the assignment, President?" Chin-sun asked.

"Oh! How silly of me!" said President put her head in her hands, "It's a photo-shoot! Ah! You're a photographer, this is a photography agency! Of course it'll be a photo-shoot!"  
It must be quite apparent by now that the President was quite forgetful, if that was the word.

"Whose photo-shoot, Prez? Where?" Chin-sun asked awkwardly.

"An idol group. It will be in Busan, one of the beaches. They're quite young so I thought you'd be able to capture them and their personalities."  
Chin-sun nodded.  
"We've got the tickets for all of you guys and I recommend you start packing, you'll be leaving day after. Have fun!"  
The Prez smiled a huge smiled and handed her the tickets.

"We'll do our best! Thank you for trusting me, Prez!" Chin-sun got up, bowed and left the room.

As soon as she exited the room, she jumped and squealed.  
Her first big assignment!  
In Busan!  
With an idol group!

When she walked out of the building, she was smiling from ear to ear.  
Her phone started to play a familiar tune as she took it out of her pocket. It was Mi Nyu. Her brother had given Chin-sun's number to her. Mi Nyu called more often that Mi Nam, but she didn't mind it. Mi Nam was busy and Mi Nyu was a fun person to talk to.  
"Mi Nyu?" Chin-sun answered the call.

"Chin-sun-unnie! Guess what?" Mi Nyu squealed from the other side.  
Both girls seemed to be in great moods.

"What?!" Chin-sun asked.

"We're going to Busan!" Mi Nyu cheered.

"Me too!"

"The band is going for a photo-shoot but Hyu- I mean, Oppa wanted me to come along, it's been a while since we actually had fun together so...I'm quite happy."  
Chin-sun's heart skipped a beat, could it be?  
"Why are you going to Busan, unnie?"

"Pho-to-shoot," Chin-sun answered slowly.

"Could it be?" Mi Nyu asked, innocently.

"Could be," Chin-sun said, "it would be awesome if it was."

"When are you leaving?"

"Day after."

"Then it is! Us too!"  
The girls could have hugged each other if it wasn't for the fact that miles separated them.

"Yay! I'm gonna tell Oppa! He'll call you, I think." Chin-sun could feel the excitement in Mi Nyu's voice. It was as strong as hers.  
"Uhhh...Bye unnie! Talk to you later. I'll make sure Oppa calls."  
Chin-sun hung up with a happy sigh. Co-incidence perhaps but she knew that luck was on her side.  
She climbed onto one of the buses quickly; she had to get packing after all.

**. . .**

Meanwhile in the Dorm, there seemed to be chaos as the news of the shoot had just arrived.  
And Mi Nyu had the additional news of Chin-sun probably being the photographer.  
"The pretty lady?" Jeremy asked Mi Nam excitedly.  
Mi Nam looked at him questioningly.  
"Mi Nam! You said that there was nothing between the two of you so...can you..."

"No," Mi Nam replied before Jeremy finished.

"Oh come on! Ask her at least," Jeremy whined.

"She isn't the type of girl," Mi Nam said.  
Mi Nam himself didn't know what he meant by that. She wasn't the type to be in relationships?  
That wasn't quite true. But the idea of Chin-sun dating Jeremy irked him somehow.

"But Oppa! She blushed while speaking to Jeremy...isn't that something," Mi Nyu urged.  
What kind of a sister was she...not siding with him?

"Yeah she does that a lot...doesn't mean anything, does it?" Mi Nam glared.  
Mi Nyu backed off, silently.

"Arguing here won't do anyone any good," Shin-woo said from the other side of the room.  
"If she is the photographer for the shoot then you can try talking to her there, Jeremy."

"Ahhh...you're right, Hyung! Since this meanie is being so mean, I'll talk to her myself," Jeremy smiled, looking accomplished.  
Mi Nam grumbled something that sounded like 'try if you want to' and walked out the room.

"He likes her doesn't he?" Tae Kyung, who had remained silent until now, asked.

"Could be..." Jeremy said, "...I wonder if this brat can like someone genuinely. Didn't go that well with Yo He Yi, remember?"  
All but Mi Nyu nodded.  
She was thinking...if her Oppa really liked Chin-sun...wouldn't something have happened long ago?

"Nothing can go well with that Devil Fairy though," Tae Kyung said.  
This time every single one of them nodded.

**. . .**

The whole crew was there when Chin-sun got to the air port. They greeted each other politely; all of them were older than Chin-sun so she had great respect for them.  
They didn't have much time to board so they quickly went through all the security checks and headed towards their gate.  
A huge smile stayed intact on Chin-sun's face throughout the flight. She spoke cheerfully with the others and...Maybe it looked a bit creepy because the stewardess kept looking at her weirdly.  
The flight felt short, it could've been her excitement.  
"Welcome to Busan," the stewardess announced, "we have arrived at the Busan Airport."  
Chin-sun always found it funny.  
Everyone on the flight arrived together at a destination, so why did the stewardesses 'Welcome' them there?  
They all arrived together, didn't they?  
It was probably one of those things no one thought about but Chin-sun did and she found it weird.

After all the overly irritating formalities at the airport, the finally got their luggage and got into a taxi and the whole crew made their way towards their hotel.  
Chin-sun was just taking in the whole feeling of Busan. It was warm but not so hot and it just felt pleasant. The air had a salty smell to it and she just felt so much happier. Busan was great but it was nothing compared to Seoul, she thought.  
The rest of the crew seemed to be in the same mood she was in. They were an enthusiastic crowd, the crew and Chin-sun hoped that she would get the same crew for all her future assignments. She knew it was next to impossible but a girl could dream, right?  
They were being so supportive and Jan Kyung-unnie kept giving her tips and assuring her that the shoot would be a success and even if something went wrong, the rest of the crew would back her up.

When they reached their hotel, all that Chin-sun could do was gape. It turned out that the Prez had sent them to one of the best resorts in the city, one that was situated on the beach in which the shoot was to take place. The Prez did seem to be quite...well...excited about the trip (if she remembered where she had sent them).  
Everyone got out their respective taxis and got their luggage.  
The whole crew seemed more excited after seeing the hotel.  
When they finally reached the entrance of the hotel, they saw a large mob screaming their lungs out.  
Chin-sun was sure by now that the idol group they were doing the photo shoot for was A. N. Jell, she could see the girls wearing small angel wings.  
She couldn't help but smile.  
Luck? Co-incidence? Whatever it was it was, it was in her favour.  
Some days with the famous idol group...some more days with Mi Nam.  
How would it turn out to be?

**. . .**

**A/N:  
Hey guys!  
I'm posting an author's note just to let you know that I have my exams coming up so...I won't be updating till the beginning of December. Exams end on the 30th so...  
And yeah I'm sitting for my ISCEs next March so..I don't know if I'll be updating weekly during winters but still...I'll try.  
ICSEs are a hell of a big deal in India and it means a lot to me that I get above 90%  
So..yeah! That's it!  
And thank YOU for following and favouriting and reviewing this story. Didn't know I'd get a fairly good reception to a Minam x OC story. You guys mean the world to me!  
ARIGATOU! Danke schon! THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chin-sun was lying on the bed of their hotel room, their meaning her and her senior Ji-Kyung-unnie. They were the only girls in the crew so it was just the two of them sharing one room; the perks of being a girl.  
A sigh escaped Chin-sun's lips as she stared at the ceiling, he hadn't called.  
It was so weird.  
She had done fine without him for five whole years! She didn't talk to him, she didn't see him and she was fine. She wondered how it had gotten so difficult for her to stay without him.  
He hadn't called and she felt...she didn't know! They would meet pretty soon, right? But the fact that he didn't call made her feel like he didn't care. That was stupid, she knew.  
She wondered if she hadn't met Mi Nyu that night, she would be fine? Would she not feel the need to know that Mi Nam was there and he cared?  
"Stop moping around, Chin-sun! What is wrong with you?" Ji-Kyung scolded the younger woman.

"Nothing," Chin-sun muttered and sat up.

"Sure looks like nothing," Ji-Kyung said, "Come on! We'll go get some food."

"I'm not—" Chin-sun started but a glare from Ji-Kyung stopped her from protesting.  
Chin-sun got up slowly and grudgingly followed Ji-Kyung out of the door. Chin-sun's dismal mood was bothering Ji-Kyung. A lot.  
She kept glancing at Chin-sun from the corner of her eyes and she really was getting irritated. Chin-sun had been just fine on the flight to Busan and on the taxi and while they were checking in. She had started getting all 'depressed' when they had sat in the room for about three hours. First she had thought that Chin-sun was just bored but then she started zoning out and she knew that she had to do something about Chin-sun.  
They quickly got into the lift when it came and pressed the button for ground floor. One of the restaurants was on the ground floor so Ji-Kyung just decided to take her there. It was just the two of them in the lift, and Chin-sun didn't say a word.  
Her phone vibrated in her pocket and her heart fluttered. Then she mentally slapped herself. How many times had they talked to each other when they were in high school and there was no fluttering of the hearts; there wasn't supposed to be any fluttering of the heart.  
She quickly took out her phone and saw that it was Mi Nam calling. She couldn't help it, she smiled.  
"Hello?" she answered, "Why do you call me all the time Mi Nam?"  
She was being sarcastic of course.

Mi Nam sighed. He couldn't tell her the real reason he didn't call.  
It would sound weird if he told her that he didn't call because Jeremy kept on telling him to.  
He didn't want to call her because of Jeremy's nagging, he wanted to call her whenever we wanted (which was most of the time).  
And there was the fear that Jeremy would tell her that she was pretty again and them it would lead to things. Things that he didn't want to happen because...because Chin-sun wasn't that kind of a girl.  
That was a pretty good reason...for Go Mi Nam, it was.  
"Yeah right. I was busy," he lied as he waited for the lift to arrive.

"Of course, Idol-oppa!" Chin-sun said from the other side.  
He clenched his fist. He had escaped from the crowd and Jeremy to call her and she was acting...pre-menstrual.

"Look, we just arrived at Busan and there were the fans outside and I just got my keys and...You get it, right?" Mi Nam said, half-calmly.

"You're at the hotel?" Chin-sun asked.

"Yeah...just waiting for the damned lift to arrive," Mi Nam said, "why are you asking?"

"No! Nothing! See you later!"  
She hung up.  
Mi Nam could never quite understand what she was up to.  
With a soft 'ding' the lift arrived and he left a bit better. The doors slid open to reveal...his Teddy Bear. He stood there stunned, not as stunned as he had been the night Mi Nyu had shown up with her but stunned none the less. Chin-sun was grinning from ear to ear while Mi Nam just stood there looking quite dumb.  
"Mi Nam!" she cheered and hugged him tightly.

"Teddy Bear," he said softly.  
And as Ji-Kyung watched...she figured it out. Chin-sun wasn't bored or being a brat or anything. She had just missed someone so much.  
And it was at times like this that both Mi Nam and Chin-sun wondered how they had done without each other for the last five years.

**. . .**

"Get up!" Manager Ma yelled at Mi Nam who was still sleeping in his beds.

"One more minute, Manager Ma!" Mi Nam groaned and turned over in bed.

"You have a photo-shoot in an hour!"

"Doesn't matter," Mi Nam muttered, "it's just Chin-sun."

"Yeah! Just me!" a voice said from the door.  
Mi Nam's eyes shot open but he was too drowsy to get up or do anything else. Maybe that was the reason why Chin-sun had poured a glass of water on him.

"What the hell, Jang Chin-sun?!"

"I don't like it when my models are late. Now get out of bed before I pour a whole bucket on you," Chin-sun said with her hands on her waist.  
Mi Nam rolled out of bed and stood up, sending s glare at Chin-sun, he went into the bathroom.  
Chin-sun smiled a satisfied smile as Manager Ma looked at her in half-awe.

"You should be living with us...we need someone to do that to him every day," the manager said.

"I don't know if that's a compliment, Manager Ma but...I'll take that as one," Chin-sun said happily and went out of the room.  
Someone who didn't let Mi Nam have his way! Now that was something new.

Down in the lobby the whole crew was in high spirits. Everyone had been introduced to each other the day before and everyone was talking amongst themselves. The band, Co-ordi Noona, Manager Ma and the rest of the crew...Chin-sun and the crew from the photography agency and also Mi Nyu were all in the lobby. They were quite a large crowd.  
Mi Nam was glaring daggers at Chin-sun who he hadn't quite forgiven for the incident that morning. Chin-sun was dodging the daggers, if you could say that.  
She looked away every time she saw Mi Nam glaring at her. No one could blame her though. His glares did scare the hell out of people.

"Everyone! Get your equipment and get into the vans!" Manager Ma announced and led the way out of the hotel and into the parking lot.  
Everyone filed into the various vans, ready to do their best for the day.  
And again, Chin-sun was overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of Busan. She felt the warm sea breeze blow over her face as she looked out of the window and couldn't help but give an excited and kind of childish squeal of joy.

She literally jumped out of the bus when they reached the site of the photo-shoot. Songjeong Beach.  
It was a beautiful beach that wasn't so crowded, perfect for the photo-shoot. The beach had been of the Prez's choice and she had chosen one hell of a location.  
The crew started setting up the equipment as Chin-sun looked around for the perfect place for the perfect photos.  
She went closer to the sea and further along the beach. At a little distance she saw a formation of large rocks, large enough to support the weight of many people. There! She had found it! The ideal setting!  
She looked up at the sky, there were some clouds gathering. They looked like storm clouds. Better! It would be the best photo-shoot ever!  
The quickly went to the small base they had set up and saw that the band was doing their make-up.  
Mi Nyu hopped up to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Chin-sun-unnie?"

"It sure is, Mi Nyu," Chin-sun smiled.  
She glanced at Tae Kyung who was getting his final touches done.  
"I bet he's whiny," she said.

"Who? Oppa?" Mi Nyu asked.  
Chin-sun nodded.  
"Yeah, he gets annoyed sometimes...are you nervous?"

"I kinda am but the fact that it's Mi Nam and A. makes it a bit easier on me," Chin-sun said.  
She said it quite easily but she didn't know if it made it easier of harder.

"All's done!" the Co-ordi announced.  
The band was dressed all in white.  
Tae Kyung was dressed in a white shirt with his top button undone and his trousers white too. Shin-woo was wearing a white shirt too but he wore a loose tie and the same white trousers. Jeremy wore a white t-shirt and white shorts with sneakers while Mi Nam was wearing a shirt with his sleeves rolled up and his trousers were black.  
Somehow, even though they were kinda wearing the same clothes, their clothes showed their individual personalities.  
Chin-sun smiled at Mi Nam and he gave a slight smile back.

"Okay! Follow me! Let's do it everyone! Fighting!" Chin-sun cheered as she got her camera and let the way to the spot she had found.  
Mi Nam looked at her as she ran ahead of them.  
When had his Teddy Bear become so...different?  
There she was leading an entire crew. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing.  
She was the same person but somehow she was different...in a good way. Something about the way she talked, they way she walked and just the way she did things were attractive in a way.  
As soon as this thought crossed his mind he beat himself up, mentally.  
It was Jang Chin-sun he had just thought about. It was his friend...his Teddy Bear. He could in no way think such thoughts about her! Or could he?

The two friends were discovering new things about life and how it worked and as they did so they were discovering things about themselves and each other. Whatever the thoughts or feelings were...one thing was certain: they were heading towards a brand new adventure. An adventure that would be a very big part of what Go Mi Nam and Jang Chin-sun felt about each other.


End file.
